Ring My Bell at the Monster Hotel
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Just when her Halloween was over, Lea gets sent to another dimension by Pitch Black to a world where monsters…live at a hotel in Transylvania?


**_Collaborated story by newbienovelistRD and Redbat132._**

**This takes places after 'Do You Believe In Monsters' Halloween story. Hope you all enjoy the first ever RotG Hotel Transylvania the series crossover.**

* * *

It was nearly midnight on Hallows Eve. After a long night of fun in Trick-or-Treating, Lea Thompson decided to go see her bookworm guardian friend at the Ganderly...with Jack Frost's help in getting there, of course. When arriving there, she immediately told Katherine everything on what Pitch tried to do with Jamie, Sophie, and Lea herself.

"I just couldn't believe that I was in an actual castle filled with real-life monsters, Kate! I mean, true, I was at the Grant Mansion that's full of monster-themed aliens. But this is totally different!" Lea explained with excitement.

"I'm sure it was." said Katherine, calmly placing books on the colossal wall of shelves. "But don't get too excited."

"I guess you make a good point. From what you told me, Kate, not all stories about monsters are pleasant," Lea shrugged. "I'm just lucky nothing bad happened to my cousins. That was my number one concern throughout that unexpected adventure. On the Brightside, this was my first dimensional adventure with Jamie and Sophie. One we will surely never forget."

"That's for sure." Katherine said. "Just remember, the next time you wind up in a monster world, don't take any chances and stay on your toes."

"You're telling me. Why do you think I'll be having my Crystal Shifter and Nightlight close to me?" Lea pointed out, taking out her weapon that's inactivated and her wooden friend out of her backpack. "It's bad enough I had to face spooky ghosts like the Fright Knight in the Ghost Zone, once. Along with going against evil Nightmare sand creatures and doubleganger Guardians. I need to be ready for anything. Especially with whatever Pitch Black tries to throw next."

Unbeknownst to the two friends, Pitch Black himself was in his lair, spying on them through his black sand magic.

"Hmmm...So Lea thinks that she's safe with two new and old toys by her side on what I have planned next for her? We'll just see about that," Pitch said to his Nightmare horse with an evil grin. "Don't think this Halloween night is over, my dear. The fun has only just begun."

* * *

After her visit with Katherine, it was time for Lea to go home.

As Lea arrived back at her cousin's place where her guest room was, she appeared extremely tired on a night of fun and let out a long yawn. Good thing she already had on her PJs before going straight to the Ganderly.

"What a night. Time to crash," Lea said to Nightlight, slipping under the covered of her bed. "Goodnight, Nightlight. See you when the sun's up."

Nightlight gave a salute to that, already bringing the Crystal Shifter next to Lea, just in case. He watched her immediately fall fast asleep while hugging the small weapon close to her. Once seeing Lea dozed off, the wooden toy kept guard in keeping his friend safe by staying close.

Lea was sound asleep. In the back of her mind, she thought about what other monsters could be out there. The bad kind of monsters...

But now wasn't the time to think about that. Now was the time for sleep. And lots of it.

It had only been a few hours. So far, nothing has happened. Nightlight even stayed guard than before. Last time, he saw Lea being taken in her sleep by the Fright Knight and quickly had to tag along before losing her. Not to mention the fact that Pitch did take Lea, Jamie, and Sophie with that shadow portal with Nightlight not able to come along.

Suddenly, a grain of Nightmare sand was discreetly moving around the two friends until it formed a shadow portal underneath them. Before any of them could react, Nightlight and Lea were dropped inside and disappeared.

Lea was still sound asleep. But as she slept, she felt the air around her becoming colder. Much colder.

Shivering, Lea began to stir awake. "Jack?" she murmured. "Is that you?" But when her eyes adjusted, Lea found herself not in her room, but a dark and spooky forest! "W-What?! Oh, man! Not again!" she groaned, slowly getting up from the ground.

Looking down, she realized that her friend wasn't around. Like last time.

"Talk about Déjà Vu. I'm in a scary forest with no friends like Nightlight around," Lea sighed. "Okay. Not a problem. I handled Dracula's castle. Along with a few other scary things. I can handle whatever is here...I hope."

Lea got on her feet and took in her surroundings. She started to walk down the path she was on, hoping to find someone or something to help her.

"Hopefully, I can find a way back home. Along with Nightlight," Lea said to herself, keeping her guard up.

As she kept walking, Lea felt it getting colder. Much colder. She put her arms around herself in an attempt to stay warm. Her feet were hurting since all she had on were a pair of socks.

"Where am I?!" Lea said through her chattering teeth. "I'm g-gonna freeze to death out here!"

"Hey! Hey, you!" A voice called to Lea from the shadows. "Are you okay?!"

"Huh?!" Lea looked around to see where the voice was coming from. She spotted a figure within the woods.

The figure waved to Lea, coming closer. "Can you hear me?!"

Lea could indeed hear him. And his voice sounded completely normal. Maybe there weren't any monsters in this realm after all. Just another one of Jack's pranks.

"Yeah! I can hear you!" Lea called out, waving. "Can you help me get...get..." Lea froze in mid-sentence when the figure came into view.

Standing in front of her was a tall guy in a dark purple cloak, creepy necklace, and scythe. His hood covered his face, but his hands appeared to be nothing but skeleton bones!

"Y-you're...Y-y-you're..." Lea stuttered, having a problem speaking when seeing who she is talking to.

The menacing figure was overwhelming Lea with unimaginable fear. She couldn't see anything underneath his hood. Those skeleton hands, the incredibly sharp scythe, the horrific aura this creature was emitting.

Lea couldn't take it. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and fainted.

* * *

Lea's eyes started to open. Her head was sore and aching. "Where...? Wha-?" She found herself in a cozy room she didn't recognize. "Was I... was I having a nightmare?"

Last thing she remembered was walking at a spooky forest being face to face with Death himself.

"Oh, no. Nightlight! He's not here! I got to find him!" Lea said, quickly getting back up and tried looking for her friend.

Suddenly, the door opened. Lea jumped, her back against the wall. She tried to find something to defend herself with. Seeing a fallen pillow, Lea grabbed it and used it as a shield. "WHO'S THERE?!" she screamed.

"Holy rabies! Not so loud!" A young woman came into the room. She had short black hair, beautiful blue eyes and wore a black dress, red sneakers, and black leggings with red stripes.

Thinking she's just a normal teen like herself, Lea calmed down a little.

"Oh. Sorry. Uh, hi," Lea replied with a low tone, gently waving a hand. "I'm Lea. Could you please tell me where I am and how I got here?"

"Well, you're in Hotel Transylvania and well...one of our guests found you out on the hotel grounds. He carried you in here so you could recover."

Lea blinked. "Oh! Thank goodness! Then it was all just a dream!"

"What was a dream?" asked the girl.

"Uh, it's nothing. Never mind." Lea said. She was so glad it was a dream. She was just in a normal hotel with normal people inside. "Oh! By the way, you wouldn't happen to have seen a small wooden toy that's this big, has white hair, carries a diamond-dagger staff, and glows in the dark, would you?" Lea asked, using her hands to measure how tall her toy is.

The girl blinked twice. "Um, no. I'm sorry."

Lea looked down in sadness. "Okay, then. Maybe Nightlight is hidden somewhere else. I know he couldn't be too far from where I was."

A knock came at the door. The girl opened it and brought in a cart with a tea set on it. "I had room service make you some hot chocolate."

"Oh. Thank you, um...Sorry, I don't think I got your name," Lea said.

"I'm Mavis. Mavis Dra..." Her voice trailed off. "Mavis Dra."

"Dra?" Lea echoed. "Huh. That's a nice name."

"Thanks,"

"So, Mavis, what can you tell me about Hotel Transylvania? I know I won't be staying here for long, but I am a bit interested on what kind of fun you do here," Lea replied.

Mavis blinked. "Fun?! Um, well..."

"Mavis! Look what my daddy found!" A green blob bounced into the bedroom. She was made of green slime and had pink hair in a ponytail and wore pink glasses. Inside her gross, gooey body was Nightlight!

Lea gasped, backing away from the blob monster.

Wendy saw Lea and screamed. "Is that a human?!"

Just when Lea's head started to spin, a much larger blob monster came into the room. He spoke in some sort of unintelligible language. It sounded like he was gargling pudding.

That was it. Lea screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In reaction, Lea hid underneath the covers of the bed in fear. "TWO BLOB CREATURES ARE IN THE ROOM AND ONE OF THEM IS EATTING MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND! THE HORROR!" she wailed, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Hearing Lea's screams of terror, Nightlight burst out of Wendy's body and rushed to help her. She saw her beloved wooden friend and grabbed him. "Nightlight! You're not digested! Thank all things frost you're okay! Come on! We gotta get out of here!"

With Nightlight in tow, Lea quickly got out of the bed, passing through the monsters by running down the hall and didn't look back.

"Okay, it's confirmed. Pitch Black definitely sent the two of us in another monster dimension," Lea told Nightlight. "And so far, he's definitely picked a scary one!"

The wooden companion looked concerned about his human friend.

Lea looked back to see if the blob monsters were following her, but she ended up slamming into a boy, knocking her back.

Groaning in pain, Lea shook her head and managed to regain her senses, when she looked at who she bumped into, she screamed even louder. The boy she ran into was broken in several pieces. His arms, legs, head, even his ears were detached from his body!

"Gahhhhh, body parts everywhere!" Lea panicked, trying to reach for her crystal shifter to defend herself but realize she doesn't have it. "Oh, frostbite! My weapon is still lost! Not good!"

Lea squealed when the body parts started moving. She got back on her feet and dashed off as Nightlight clung to her leg. "I have to get out of here!"

As Lea tried to find a way out, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into a dark room. Lea heard the door slam and locked.

"Who's there?!" Lea questioned, quickly picking Nightlight up and have him light up the room to see who did it.

She immediately regretted doing that.

Standing before her was the cloaked figure she met in the forest. In his skeletal hands was the long, razor sharp scythe.

Struck with horror, Lea's mind started to overload. She was about to faint; it took every ounce of strength in her to remain conscious.

"YOU!?" Lea shrieked in fear, scooting away from the cloaked phantom and moving Nightlight to her shoulder. "I KNEW IT WASN'T A DREAM! I REALLY WAS CONFRONTED BY DEATH!"

In reaction, she tried to grab a piece of knight armor and wield it the same way as her baseball bat.

The phantom responded by swinging his scythe in many directions. The armor piece was cut to ribbons.

Lea's face was white as a ghost.

"Relax, kid. I'm not here to take your soul." said the phantom.

When hearing his voice, it literally caught Lea off guard. His voice didn't sound demonic and evil. More like a regular, friendly kind. Just like the one back in the forest.

"Uhhh…" the stunned blonde teen responded.

"Okay, let's just start with my name." The phantom cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Death. But my friends call me Gary." He offered Lea his hand. "And you are?"

Lea looked at his hand and felt dizzy. She put a hand on her head. "I think I need to lie down..."

Nightlight jumped off Lea's shoulder and helped direct her to a nearby seat. Once sitting down, Lea tried to get her thoughts together while taking a few deep breathes.

"This...is really happening...I'm talking...to the Grim Reaper...whose name is Gary?" she muttered, keeping herself from fainting again.

Gary saw how petrified the girl was. "It's okay. I'll sit over here while you calm down." He sat on his bed and waited patiently for Lea to relax.

After several minutes of wrapping her head around all this insanity, Lea managed to calm herself and look over to Death. She swallowed a little when seeing him looking at her. That hood darkened his face so well, Lea couldn't see anything underneath.

"S-So, you're...Death?" Lea murmured, fear still in her eyes.

Nightlight placed his small wooden hands on Lea's right one, as if telling her to calm down while nodding his head slowly.

Smiling a little, Lea got some courage back and faced the Grim Reaper again. "...Gary, correct? You asked me earlier about who we are. To start, my name is Lea Thompson. And the little guy making sure I don't lose my marbles is Nightlight.

The wooden toy waved hello to the Grim Reaper without showing any fear.

"Nice to meet you, Lea!" Gary's voice sounded happy. "Wow. This is a first. Usually, people don't stick around to get to know me better."

"I guess I can understand that. People are normally afraid of things that seem out of the ordinary," Lea responded calmly. "You'd think with all the past experiences in meeting other monsters and creatures from different worlds I've been through that I'd be used to this, by now."

Nightlight nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, same here. You think with all the crazy stuff in the monster world, they'd get used to the likes of me." Gary shrugged. "But hey, what can you do? I'm just glad I ran into you before Lydia did!"

"Lydia? Who's that?" Lea asked.

"Dracula's sister." said Gary.

Lea almost fell out of her chair. "SISTER?! What do you mean sister?! And what do you mean DRACULA?!"

Nightlight jumped down and helped his friend up.

"Please tell me it's not one of those evil vampires who are gonna put me in a hypnotic trance and drain my blood? Because I just finished going through that hours ago!" Lea replied, shivering a bit in slight fear.

"Huh? What? No! Drac would never do something like that!" said Gary.

Lea blinked. "R-Really?"

Gary nodded. "Yeah, but his sister on the other hand...yeah. She's totally going to drain your veins. Or feed you to the Cerberus. Whatever floats her boat."

Lea screamed in panic. "How is that any better?!"

Nightlight climbed up to Lea until he was on her shoulder to pat on her neck for comfort.

"I need to get out of this nightmare hotel!" she exclaimed, only to remember something. "Oh, frost! No, I can't! I haven't found my Crystal Shifter yet!"

"Your what?" asked Gary.

"My Crystal Shifter. It's a rare weapon given to me by a ghost yeti named Frostbite that lives at the Far Frozen," Lea explained. "Made completely out of ghost-ice and the only prototype he and his people created. I cannot leave without it."

"Hmm..." Gary scratched his hooded head. "Maybe you dropped it in the forest. We better check before Lydia finds you and grind you into zombie meat."

"Good idea. Know a short cut out of here from me getting spotted by Lydia?" Lea questioned.

Gary gave Lea the "Aw, it's nothing" hand gesture. "No problem." He unlocked one of the windows and gave a whistle.

Right on cue, a stylish witch flew up to the window on her broom. "You whistled, Death?"

"Time for that solid you owe me, Tiffany." Gary brought Lea up to the window. "Take us to the forest. Tomb sweet!"

"Whoa, cool! I haven't flown by broomstick in a long while!" Lea said, not hesitating to climb aboard. "Flying with a Legendary Winter Spirit, Giant Goose, Magic Sleigh, does jumping very high in the form of a Pooka count, too? Well, either way, I've done a lot of flying before. Including this before, but just once."

The witch named Tiffany used her magic wand to bring Gary and Lea on her broom. "Hang on!"

They took off into the night, deep in the forest and away from Lydia.

"Woohoohoo! Aw, yeah! This is epic!" Lea hollered, having a fun time with this.

Nightlight nodded his head in agreement while holding on tight to Lea's pajama shirt from falling off.

"Ground floor!" said Tiffany as they landed in a well remote part of the forest outside the hotel. Gary waved Tiffany goodbye and the witch flew off.

"Bye, Tiffany! Thanks for the fun ride!" Lea hollered, waving goodbye to the witch.

Nightlight did the same with his tiny wooden hand.

"Alright, kid. There's a human house right over there!" Gary pointed to a normal looking house sitting on a cliff that was across from the hotel.

"You really have human neighbors next to a hotel for monsters?" Lea questioned. "Do they even know about you guys not far from where you live?"

Gary laughed. "They sure do. Inside that house is Kitty Cartwright, the reigning queen of monster haters."

"Yikes. What did you guys do to make someone like a woman named Kitty mad?" Lea asked, only to realize it might sound rude. "Uh, unless you monster people didn't do anything wrong to tick her off and has her own personal business in not liking monsters."

Gary shrugged. "Who knows, kid? Some people were born to be haters. But you're human, so she won't try to destroy you."

Suddenly, howling was heard in the forest.

"What was that?!" Lea questioned, staying close behind Gary in slight fear. "Please tell me that the Cartwright neighbors have a pet dog that's just howling under the moon late at night."

"No! IT'S THE WERE-PUPS!" Gary screamed.

Hearing the sound of growls and running feet, a crowd of wolf-pups charged in and pounced on Lea.

Fortunately, Nightlight jumped out of the way in time and landed on Gary's shoulder.

Gary expected the worst. He heard Lea's screams of terror as the wolf-pups piled on her. He feared that he had to do business for the poor human.

But suddenly, Lea's screams turned into laughter. The wolf-pups weren't mauling her. They were licking her affectionately like normal friendly puppies.

"No! Hahahahahahaha! Thahahat tickles! Heeheeheeheehahahahahahaha!" Lea laughed with glee, feeling the wolf-pups lick, rub, and gently nibble all over her.

Gary stood there in shock. "Huh. Who would've thought those pups had a soft spot for humans?"

"Ihihihihit's because I love dogs! Thehehehey're just sohohohohohoho cute!" Lea answered through her fits of laughter, only to feel them go for her feet. "GAH! NOHOHOHOHO! NAHAHAT MY FEEHEEHEEHEET! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TICKLY HEEHEEHEE!"

"Holy rabies!" a familiar voice shouted.

The wolf-pups stopped and looked up. Lea managed to recover from her laughing and saw Mavis. Along with the two blob monsters, the blue-skinned boy covered in stitches, and a mummy wearing an orange ball cap.

"GAH! It's those blob creatures again!" Lea shrieked, quickly standing up and defending Nightlight. "I am not gonna let you eat my friend again!"

"Whoa! Take it easy!" said Mavis. "The Blobs aren't going to eat your possessed toy!"

"Yeah! We didn't know it was yours." said the smaller blob. "We're sorry."

The larger blob spoke something in a strange language. It sounded like he was talking underwater.

Lea shivered. Not only did these slimy monsters looked gross, they sounded gross too.

"I have no idea what he said, but I accept your apology," Lea responded, calming down a bit. "Also, Nightlight is not possessed. He's just my childhood companion that was brought to life with a magic crystal that's connected to my bracelet, as long as I continue believing in the Guardians of Childhood," she added, bringing out her left wrist to show her bracelet with the crystal in the center and handmade charms.

Nightlight nodded his head on that, saying Lea was telling the truth.

Lea noticed the mummy and the stitched-up boy looking nervously at her.

"Uh, you're not going to rip out our guts and blend them into a smoothie, are you?" the mummy asked fearfully.

"Or bake us into cookies and feed us to your young?" asked the stitched-up boy.

"What?! Ew, no! That's disgusting! Why would you think I would do something like that?" Lea responded, grossed put from that scenario. "That's just so wrong! Like Pitch Black putting my world into eternal darkness evil wrong!"

Mavis blinked in confusion. "Pitch Black? Okay, I think it's time you told us the whole story, Lea."

After a careful explanation, Lea explained everything. From Pitch Black to meeting another Dracula to being sent here to Hotel Transylvania. After finishing her explanation, she noticed everyone's faces were a bit shocked. Lea wasn't even sure if they believe her or not.

"So, wait…you're from another dimension who deals with spooky stuff from other worlds all the time?" the stitched boy questioned, trying to get this straight.

"And you've confronted an evil Nightmare Boogeyman King that's been trying to take over the world more than once?" the mummy kid asked.

"Uh…yeah," Lea answered sheepishly.

"That is…so amazing! Who knew that humans can be exciting like us?!" the blob girl squealed with excitement.

"Totally! Who knew that there's another world Dracula, Frankenstein's monster, and other neat legendary monsters besides this one?!" the mummy exclaimed, now looking at the blonde teen. "You have to be the raddest human alive to travel and see things like that!"

"Thanks, uh…Actually, I don't think I got all of your names. Except maybe Mavis'," Lea replied bashfully.

"Oh, right. Well, to start, the two blobs are my bestie, Wendy Blob, and her father, Mr. Blob," Mavis started introducing.

"Nice to meet you!" Wendy replied happily, giving a hop of excitement.

Mr. Blob tipped his hat while speaking his gargling language, as if saying hello.

"Call me Pedro," the mummy said.

"And my name's Hank. Frankenstein's son," the stitched boy replied. "You kind of knocked into me once round the halls that made me fall apart."

Lea placed a hand on her mouth in concern. "Oh, man, that was you?! I am so sorry, Hank."

"It's okay. I tend to do that more than once," Hank assured. "And I always put myself back together. All part of being a Frankenstein's monster."

"That's a relief. So, before I do anything else, I have to find my Crystal Shifter!" Lea said.

Gary suddenly turned to his side. "Uh, Lea, what did your Crystal Shifter look like again?"

"It's supposed to be a small pole when inactive. Slender and shiny, due to it being made of pure ghost-ice," Lea described. "It's like looking for a small ice stick that never melts."

"Then it looks like that human kid has it!" Gary pointed and saw a toddler driving a toy car heading straight for the hotel. In her hand was the Crystal Shifter!

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Lea exclaimed, staring in disbelief. "We just finished getting out of that place so I wouldn't get caught by Dracula's sister! Now we have to go back?!"

"Oh, man! We can't let Aunt Lydia see her!" said Mavis.

"Wait, Aunt Lydia?! But that would mean...Are you Dracula's daughter!?" Lea exclaimed in realization.

"Uhhh...yeah," Mavis answered awkwardly, proving her point by showing she had fangs. "I was almost gonna say I'm Mavis Dracula in the beginning, but didn't want to freak out a random human stranger in knowing she's in a hotel full of monsters."

"Guys! Look down there!" Hank pointed to a man who was chasing the human child. It was the human's father, Donald Cartwright.

"Donald, too?! Holy Rabies! If Aunt Lydia sees two humans in the hotel, it's game over for them! Which means game over for us because if Mrs. Cartwright sees what happened to her family..."

All the monsters turned white as sheets.

"It's the end of life as we know it..." Wendy said in a lifeless voice.

Seeing that these monsters need help, Lea came to a decision in stepping up.

"Then we'll just have to get them out before she realizes that two humans are at your hotel," Lea said with determination. "We'll need someone to make sure Lydia goes nowhere near the Cartwrights while the rest of us handle in getting them out and back home safely."

"What about you, Lea? You're a human, too, and we can't let Lydia or anyone else see you!" Mavis pointed out.

Just then, Nightlight jumped off Gary's shoulder and landed on Lea's palmed hands. For he had an idea to fix that.

"What is it, Nightlight?" the blonde teen asked.

The wooden toy pointed at Lea's crystal bracelet and put his hands on his head to mimic animal ears. Although it seemed like total gibberish to the monsters, Lea knew exactly what her little friend was saying.

"Of course! I can't believe I forgot about doing that minutes ago! Nightlight, you're a genius!" she complimented her toy before hugging him.

"Forgot to do what exactly, kid?" Gary asked.

"I think it's best that I show you," Lea replied, putting Nightlight down and focusing deeply on her bracelet.

In less than a second, the crystal turned green and turned Lea back into Hope the Pooka.

Mavis, Gary, and the other monsters stared at Lea's new form. Totally shocked.

The female Pooka even took notice of it. "What? Haven't you monsters even seen a mythical Pooka before?"

"That is so unexpected…But super cool!" Pedro exclaimed.

Mavis blinked twice. "Can all humans do that?"

"Not that I know of, no," Lea admitted, showing her wristband with the crystal. "This magic crystal grants me the ability to become a female Easter Bunny. Or Pooka, as what mine is called. I usually name my form Hope. It's a long story how I earned that. Which we don't have time for that. Right now, we got some humans to save from Dracula's sister."

"Okay, we'll distract Aunt Lydia." said Mavis.

"WE'LL distract your Aunt Lydia?!" said Pedro. "Are you trying to get us killed?!"

"Yeah! Your aunt is worse than any human!" said Hank. He blinked. "Then again, humans are just as awful. Maybe Lydia and humans are tied in the scary department.

Lea made an audible cough while folding her arms, giving a reminder that she's human, too…Well, before going as a Pooka, that is.

"Speaking as a human, I would like to point out that not all of them are awful," she remarked, slightly offended by that. "It's like saying that all monsters are evil and mean like Lydia. Which I know for sure that it's not true because here you all are trying to keep the peace between monsters and humans. Besides, I'm here to help you from getting into any more trouble."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Lea," Hank apologized.

"Guys! Focus!" Mavis reminded them. "Like I said, we'll distract Lydia and you two stop the Nosepicker and Donald."

Gary saluted. "You got it, little Dracula."

"You can count on us. And I know the perfect plan in getting the Cartwrights out," said Lea, picking Nightlight up before looking at the werepups. "But in order to do that, we're also gonna need these sweet wolf-pups' assistance on this, too. If they're willing to help Gary, Nightlight, and me in rounding up the Cartwrights. Could you, please?"

Seeing that their new human friend is asking for their help, the wolf-pups nodded her their heads and barked in reply.

"Okay, team! Huddle up!" said Lea. The monsters leaned in to hear the plan.

Inside the hotel, Lydia was reading her latest book by her favorite author, Cornelius Shivers. "Oh, Cornelius maybe a cockroach, but he writes the most monstrous romance novels in existence!"

Suddenly, her nose picked up a familiar scent. "Is that?! It can't be! HUMAN!"

* * *

Somewhere in the hotel, Lea and her team wasted no time in looking for the Cartwrights. Lea, Nightlight, and Gary were following the Wolf-Pups who got a scent on the two human intruders.

"Donald and Nosepicker should be coming up!" Gary exclaimed, trying to keep up.

"Let's hope we get to them before Lydia does. Also, seriously, do you monsters always call the Cartwright kid Nosepicker? Do none of you even know her real name?" Lea asked in curiosity.

"Eh. No one has ever mentioned that kids name yet. Besides, Mavis is the one who gave her the nickname," Gary shrugged.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to ask," Lea responded, seeing the Wolf-Pups start to bark. "They got something! I wonder how Mavis and the others are doing keeping Lydia away from them?"

Lydia was storming the hallway, following the stench of human. Her nose sniffed it all the way to...Mavis's room?!

"MAVIS!" The enraged baroness barged into the room and spotted her niece Mavis, calmly applying a strange scented perfume.

"Oh! Hi, Aunt Lydia!" Mavis said, quite chipper. "Just trying out this new repellent to scare away intruders! It's Human Musk #5!" She sprayed a sample of the perfume toward her aunt.

Diane, Lydia's talking pet hen, gagged from the smell and fell off of Lydia's staff.

"Mavis! That smell is repulsive! It smells like a human fresh from a..." She shivered with disgust. "lavender and honey bubble bath!"

"Which makes it the perfect scent to ward off intruders!" said Mavis.

Lydia arched a brow. "That is the most heinous idea I've ever heard! ...I must say, I'm impressed, Mavis."

"Thank you. In fact, the guys and I have some more cruel and unusual punishments for naughty monster intruders who dare defy you!"

Lydia actually curved a smile! "I'm listening."

* * *

Meanwhile, the wolf-pups made their way to a dungeon door. They barked, as if saying that this is where the Cartwrights were.

"Thanks, wolf-pups. You stand guard and give a howl if you see Lydia coming over. We'll take it from here," Lea told them, already opening the door with Gary following her.

When the three of them went inside, it was super dark. Thankfully, Lea had Nightlight to glow and shine the way.

"Okay, Gary. You handle Mr. Cartwright while Nightlight and I handle the Nosepicker," Lea explained, watching her step.

"Got it," Gary saluted.

Donald managed to catch up with his human daughter. But it was difficult for the human to maintain his composure. Being in the terrifying castle that was filled with equally terrifying monsters was making him a nervous wreck. But he had to bring his baby back.

"O-Okay, Sweetie. Daddy's h-h-here." he said, his voice shaking. "Now, let's find our way out of here before any monsters try to kill us."

"Too late, pal,"

Spinning around, Donald found himself looking into Gary's shrouded face. The Grim Reaper exhaled a demonic breath in Donald's face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Donald screamed at the top of his lungs. He babbled in horrified gibberish before passing out.

The Nosepicker blinked in confusion, staring at her unconscious father. "Goo?"

"It's okay, Sweetie." Gary said in his normal friendly voice. "Your daddy's just taking a nap."

"Yep. And we're here to take you and your daddy back home," Lea assured, lowering herself to the kid.

The Nosepicker looked at Lea's Pooka form in awe. Getting playful, Nosepicker giggled and started running.

"Hey! Get back here!" Lea called out, chasing after her.

Nightlight kept tight, seeing that Nosepicker has the Crystal Shifter in her hands.

Gary sighed. "Human, always excitable." He picked Donald by the ankles and dragged him away.

Lea kept chasing the Nosepicker around until she saw the little girl waving the Crystal Shifter that created an icy slide leading to the Cerberus room. The female Pooka gasped when seeing Nosepicker about to fly into the mouth of that tree-headed beast.

"Hang on, sweetie! Hope the Pooka is coming to save you!" Lea shouted, already running and jumping towards the Nosepicker in high speed.

Thankfully, Lea jumped on the walls and caught the little girl in time and landed safely before she ended up as monster food.

"Gotcha! You are a very sneaky little cutie pie, aren't ya?" Lea cooed, already landing safely on her two feet and gently wiggling her furry fingers on the little girl's tummy playfully to make her giggle. "Come on, Nosepicker. Let's get you and your daddy home,"

Nightlight even got the Crystal Shifter away from the girl and held it tight.

"Nice save, kid!" said Gary, still towing Donald. "We better get moving!"

Lea nodded. She, Nightlight, and the Nosepicker followed Death down a dark hallway.

"So, how do we get out of here?" asked Lea.

"We just got to find the right secret passage." said Gary. "I think Gene said something about one down here. Or...here?" He stopped and looked around.

"We're lost, aren't we?" said Lea.

Gary nodded. "Yep."

"I HEARD A RUCKUS?! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE?!" a loud shriek spoke from a distance, along with a silhouette showing that's coming to where Lea and her friends were.

"Oh, no. Lydia's coming over here! We're so goners!" Gary exclaimed in fear, shaking in his dark cloak.

"Don't count on it. Gary, it's time I show you what a Pooka can actually do in situations similar to this," Lea said, giving a determined smile while placing the Cartwright child on her back to hold on. "This part will get a bit bumpy, just to give you warning. Buckle up!"

With a tap on the ground twice, a giant rabbit hole formed beneath Lea, Gary, Nightlight, and the Cartwrights before closing the moment they fell in.

The only thing that appeared was a snake's head fritillary flower native to the Wild Transylvania plant family.

"WHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!" Gary yelled as he fell down the tunnel. The Nosepicker giggled while clapping her tiny little hands. She was having the time of her life.

"WOOHOOOOO!" Lea hollered, as she continued sliding and moving around the tunnels like it was nothing.

Even the Nosepicker appeared to be having fun because she was laughing and cheering.

"Wheeeeheeheeheehee!" the young child giggled.

Nightlight was sliding all over like a pro with Gary the same…only not much like a pro.

Soon, they made it out of the hotel and outside where the Cartwright house was.

"Now that was a rush!" Lea exclaimed, standing up from her perfect landing. "Everyone okay? Nightlight? Gary?"

The wooden toy gave a thumbs-up, indicating he's fine.

Gary panted, as he staggered up and placed Donald on a nearby chair to rest. "Yeah, but man! What a trip!"

The Nosepicker clapped her hands, giggling with glee.

"Sorry for the bumpy trip, Gary. It was the only escape plan that came to mind," Lea replied, closing her eyes to focus enough that made her crystal glow green again until she turned from Pooka back to human. "But at least we made it here in one piece and got the Cartwrights back home before Lydia caught them."

Nightlight nodded his head at that. Even waved the Crystal Shifter to show they got that back, too.

"Right. Along with getting the Crystal Shifter back. Thanks for the reminder, Nightlight," Lea replied, putting the little girl down.

Gary noticed the Nosepicker tugging at his robe. The Grim Reaper reached for the child. Lea gasped, about to stop him until she saw Gary cradling the little human. "Mavis wasn't kidding. You are pretty cute." He wiggled his bony fingers in front of the human baby, making her giggle.

"Wait! You're not scared of humans?!" asked Lea in disbelief.

"Sure. I'm Death. I work with humans all the time. I'm not just married to monsters, y'know." He set the Nosepicker down. "Now, you be a good little girl and stay away from the hotel! Don't want your mommy and daddy wandering over here, too!"

"Speaking of family reunions, I still need to find a way back to my dimensional world," Lea pointed out. "Now that Nightlight and my Crystal Shifter are accounted for, I mean. Don't suppose you have some magic snow globe on you that can teleport me back home?"

Gary titled his head. "Snow globe?! Uh, I don't think so. But I do have this up my sleeve." He literally reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small glass orb filled with black smog that seemed to be swirling around inside. "I use these in case my teleportation powers are on the fritz. Just close your eyes, envision where you want to go, then throw it to the ground and bam! You'll be home again!"

"So, it's like a monster version of what I know back home. That's not so different from what I was just describing, honestly," Lea admitted, giving a smile at the Grim Reaper. "Thanks for helping me, Gary. You, Mavis, Pedro, Hank, Wendy, and the wolf-pups. I wish could say good-bye to the others before leaving."

"You can,"

Lea looked over her shoulder and saw Mavis and all her monster friends arrive on the scene.

"Mavis! Guys! You're here!" Lea exclaimed happily, already running over and hugging them. "How did you get past Lydia?"

"We got Tiffany to cause the perfect distraction." said Mavis. "Her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend knows a goblin who's cousin is best friends with Cornelius Shivers, Aunt Lydia's favorite author."

"He's talking about a new book idea with Lydia." said Hank. "The perfect distraction."

Lea chuckled at that. "Nice. Look, I know we just met and didn't start out perfect, but I'm really gonna miss seeing all of you," she admitted. "If you ever actually need help in human stuff or know anything around that territory, maybe you can try to give me a call somehow. I can even try visiting the hotel as my Pooka form to hangout and understand your culture, just as much as you guys are trying to understand mine."

Nightlight nodded his headed at that, already hugging Mavis' legs in saying his goodbye.

Mavis smiled at that. "Wow! Thanks, Lea! We'll keep that in mind!"

"Yeah, you're alright for a human!" said Pedro.

Wendy's father said something in blobbish and gave Lea a big, slimy hug. Lea was repulsed by the monster's ooze, but she kept her cool.

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Mr. Blob sir," Lea said sweetly, despite getting slimed. "I'm gonna miss all of you. Goodbye, everyone. I hope to see you all again soon."

After the hug, Lea took a deep breath and let out gently before bringing out the monster teleporting orb Gary gave to her. Nightlight even went next to Lea closely for this trip. She closed her eyes, envisioned her guestroom back at Jamie and Sophie's place, and tossed it.

Black smog engulfed Lea and Nightlight. After several seconds, Lea opened her eyes and much to her relief, she was home again.

"Yes! We're back home, Nightlight!" Lea exclaimed, picking her childhood friend up and twirling around happily. "Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder after Halloween. Either way, I'm glad to make new monster friends and helped them out."

Just then, Lea let out a long yawn. After such another exciting adventure, the blonde teen can finally get some sleep.

"Time to finally crash. Hopefully, I can wake up without any other surprises Pitch throws at us, this time," Lea said tiredly, walking to the bed and lying on it comfortably. "But if he does, I'm not afraid. Because I know we can face it head on,"

Nightlight smiled at that, definitely agreeing with what Lea said before he saw her fall fast asleep. As usual, Nightlight stayed by Lea's side to keep company.

No matter what world she ends up or creature she meets, Lea always finds a way back to her dimensional world and make new friends along the way. And best of all, she can come back to Hotel Transylvania to help them whenever on human culture and vice versa. It was another spooky yet great adventure.


End file.
